Days
by GaboWithLeMustache
Summary: Patético. Y pensar que me puse nerviosa solo por eso. Pero que más podía haber hecho. Era el más guapo del salón y de la escuela. Con solo tenerlo cerca me pongo muy nerviosa. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic. Igualmente cursi y este si tiene continuación. Espero les guste.

Aclaro, lo que esta en _cursiva_ es lo que Bella esta diciendo en su mente. Las emociones o acciones que hagan, estarán en letra normal.

Estos personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_. La historia es completamente mía y de mi loca y psicópata mente/imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes.<strong>

—Hola.

—Emm... Hola. —sonrojada. —

— ¿No sabes qué materia nos toca ahorita?

—Química, creo. —más sonrojada. —

—Ah... Ok, gracias.

_Situación: Vergonzosa. _

* * *

><p><strong>Martes.<strong>

—Oye ¿tienes un lápiz que me prestes?

—Sí. —dije sonrojada, buscando entre mis cosas. — Aquí tienes. —Le extiendo el lápiz. —

—Gracias. —Sonríe él. —

_Situación: Patética. _

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles.<strong>

—Disculpa... emm... —_Al parecer tratando de recordar mi nombre._

—Bella... —dije yo, desilusionada.

—Ha sí, perdón, se me olvidan los nombres muy fácilmente.

—No te preocupes ¿para qué te puedo servir?

—Solo quería saber a qué hora es la salida.

—A las 2 en punto.

—Gracias. —_y se va con una sonrisa._ —

_¿S__u sonrisa no puede ser más radiante? _

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves.<strong>

—_Edward. _-gritaron a lo lejos.

—Esperen un momento.

— _¿Le vas a hablar a la nerd?_

—Cállense idiotas. —grito Edward.

_Viene hacia mí__._

—Emm , Bella.

—Dime.

— ¿Te molestaría cuidarme mi mochila? Iré a jugar un partido y no quiero que alguien la esconda o robe algo de ella...

—Ha, no te preocupes, en mis manos está segura.

—Muchas gracias. En un rato vengo por ella.

—_Apúrate Edward, o se te va a pegar lo nerd y lo torpe. _–rodo lo ojos y salió corriendo hacia ellos. —

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes.<strong>

— Hola Bella.

— Hola. —Dije inconscientemente, sumida mis pensamientos—

— Emm... ¿Puedo sentarme?

— SÍ.

— Oye. —Picándome el brazo—

— ¿Eh? —Volviendo a la realidad y luego de ver quien era..._ Sí, me sonroje._ —

— ¿No te molesta que me siente a tu lado?

— No. —sonrojada—

—Ah! bueno. —Mirándome de reojo. — Quería preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

—Este... — _¿__soy yo o se sonrojo?_ —Quería preguntarte si tienes planes para este fin de semana.

—Oh. —_Sí, sorprendida a la máxima potencia_ —No, no tengo planes. ¿Quieres que te ayude con alguna tarea o algo? —_Mi nerd interior salió_.

—No. Yo quería ver si... Querías salir conmigo mañana. — ¿sonrojado él? creo que veo ma. —

—Ha...

—Ándale, nos vamos a divertir. — _¿có__mo negármele?_—

—Yo...

—Tú...

—Pues... sí.

—Grandioso, en la salida nos ponemos de acuerdo.

—Esta bien.

_Situación: dkjsadsagdjasdasdhjasdjas._

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado.<strong>

—_Dubidubidubadubidubiduba_...

Segundos después.

—Hola. —saludo Edward.

—Hola. —devolviéndole el saludo con mi rostro totalmente sonrojado.

—Amm... Ahora... ¿A dónde quieres ir? —_que deje de sonreír así... por el amor de dios. _—

—Yo... no lo sé.

—O vamos no seas tímida ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Enserio, no sé... —_sonrojo por aquí, sonrojo por allá_. —

—Ok, esta vez elegiré yo.

_Y así un excelente día con el chico que me gusta._

Espera_…__ ¿Dijo '_**esta vez**_'? Ósea… ¿habrá _**más veces**_? _

_Creo que tuve un_** colapso mental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo.<strong>

_No hay novedades... Domingo familiar._

* * *

><p><strong>Holi<strong>. Otra vez. Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por los reviews en los anteriores fic's, les agradezco que se tomen un pequeño tiempo para leer. Los quiero mucho.

Si no leyeron arriba, este si tiene continuación. Será Two-Shot. *se quita la ropa, y corre desnuda haciendo círculos*

Saludos a** todos**.


	2. Chapter 2

Disfruten la continuación y por consecuencia final de Days.

Aclaro, lo que esta en _cursiva_ es lo que Bella esta diciendo en su mente. Las emociones o acciones que hagan, estarán en letra normal.

Estos personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_. La historia es completamente mía y de mi loca y psicópata mente/imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes.<strong>

En la escuela.

— ¿Ya te enteraste?

_Dios, que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando._

—Sí, pobre chica termino en el hospital.

_Ok, no están hablando de mí. Alivio total._

_No pasó nada más, porque Edward no había llegado ese día a la escuela._

* * *

><p><strong>Martes.<strong>

_Doblando el pasillo de la escuela, me encontré con..._

—Hola Bella.

—Hola Edward.

_Pase de largo. Sí, se puede notar a leguas que lo evite._

* * *

><p><strong>Miercoles.<strong>

_En la biblioteca, tranquilamente leyendo._

—Bella. —Escuche y alce la mirada,_ sí mala idea_. — ¿me estás evitando?

—Edward… — Y agache la mirada.

—Contéstame Bella.

—Yo… Claro que no te estoy evitando, solo estoy ocupada, como justo ahora.

_Me levante y salí corriendo y sólo alcance a escuchar._

—Bella, por favor…

_Y ya no oí más._

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves.<strong>

_Para mi mala suerte, me había acorralado._

—Ahora ¿podemos hablar? —dijo Edward claramente frustrado.

— ¿De qué?

—De lo que paso el sábado.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Bella… —_Sí, creo que ya se estaba enojando._

—Tengo que irme, hablamos luego. — dije con intenciones claras de irme.

—Tú no te vas. Tenemos que hablar. —me detuvo agarrándome del brazo. —Quiero hablar del… _beso_. —dijo lo último en un susurro.

—Ha… Sí, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie como para que se burlen de ti, así que olv…

— ¿Qué? —me interrumpió. — Mira Bella. No me importa si le dices a los demás, pero que me quieras decir que lo olvide, eso nunca ¿entiendes?

—Yo…

—Tienes que entender, que no todas las personas se acercan a ti sólo porque eres inteligente. Yo no me acerque a ti por eso.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunte con miedo.

—Porque pude ver que eres una persona interesante y real. Por eso mismo te invite a salir, Bella.

_Eso me sorprendió y bastante._

— ¿Soy interesante y real?

—Sí. Y bueno, iré directamente al grano Bella. Me gustas y punto. —dijo serio y directo.

_Adiós mundo. Hola aliens. Mi amor platónico se me acaba de declarar._

Me mantuve callada durante varios segundos, hasta que escuche un suspiro por parte de él.

—Perdón por habértelo dicho tan de golpe, pero ya no podía ocultarlo. Y con lo que paso el sábado y luego tú evitándome, me estaba volviendo loco.

—Perdón por evitarte. —dije apenada con un sonrojo.

—Me gusta tus sonrojos. —dijo con una sonrisa y llevando su mano a una de mis mejillas sonrojadas.

—Me gustas tú. —dije perdida por su acto.

_Y cuando me di cuenta, él ya me estaba besando… y yo correspondiéndole._

_Luego de las clases, fue a dejarme a mi casa y me dio otro beso._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Viernes.<span>**

Afuera de mi casa en la mañana.

—Hola pequeña. —dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola. —dije tímida.

—Quería preguntarte algo. —dijo seriamente.

—Dime.

—Bueno, no quería llegar a la escuela contigo cuando aún no somos nada.

—Oh… —musite.

—Así que… —Dios, la sonrisa, la sonrisa. — ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Bueno, no lo sé. —dije jugando.

—Oh, no seas mala conmigo. —acercándose a mi. — ¿Cómo te convenzo?

—Tú quieres ser mi novio, piensa como me podrías convencer.

Y se acercó a mí.

—Muy fácil. —dijo a unos milímetros de mis labios.

Me dio una rápida mirada y me beso.

— ¿Ya te convencí? —dijo luego del beso. — ¿O quieres otro para reafirmar?

—Jajaja, que gracioso. Ok, acepto ser tu novia, galán. —dije con una clara sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sabía que aceptarías, soy irresistible. —dándome otro beso.

_Y bueno, así nos fuimos a la escuela y cuando llegamos, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al verme de la mano con _Edward Cullen_._

_De ahí todos los días de la semana fueron estupendos gracias a mi novio. ¿Pueden creer que yo use esa palabra? N-o-v-i-o. Sigo creyendo que sigo con los aliens._

_Pero bueno, luego de eso, seguimos la preparatoria, la universidad, nos casamos y tuvimos 30 hijos. Nah, es broma, solo fueron 10 hijos._

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Holi gente hermosa. Al fin. Termine este fic. Me cague literalmente de la risa cuando escribí lo último, pero era una tentación el ponerlo.

**Si no les gusto. Lo aceptaré.**

Este Edward es un tanto cursi, directo y _sdfghjk._

Y bueno, cuando escribí lo de _¿Quieres ser mi novia? _tenía en mi mente a la cara de Aaron Johnson en su rol de Robbie en _Angus_, _Thongs and Perfect Snogging. _SI no la han visto, tienen que verla, a mi encanta esa película, es tan _linda._

Y les dejo una frase que me encanto de We Bought a Zoo, también recomiendo esa película.

_ "¿Sabes? A veces basta con tener veinte segundos de valor irracional. Literalmente veinte segundos de valentía vergonzosa. Y te prometo, que obtendrás algo muy bueno a cambio." _

Saludos. **Los quiero**. Y los veo en un próximo fic.** Y no se olviden de dejar reviews para saber su opinión. **


End file.
